First Dates and Other Horrible Experiences
by Lariren-Shadow
Summary: Zuko hated first dates. They never turned out well for him. He never said the right thing and he tended to do something incredibly stupid during the date to make him think he'd never have a chance. This time, however, Zuko hoped things would go better. Zutara


**A/N** : **kaf-kaf** on tumblr posted some really great headcanons about Zuko's first date with Katara and this happened.

 **Disclaimer** : I don't own.

* * *

Zuko hated first dates. They never turned out well for him. He never said the right thing and he tended to do something incredibly stupid during the date to make him think he'd never have a chance. This time, however, Zuko hoped things would go better. Mostly because he'd already done stupid things in Katara's presence and he'd said the exact wrong things too. So maybe fate would be kind for once and make sure his first date with Katara went well.

He had to ask her, of course, but that should be the easy part, right? Not that he'd ever actually asked out a girl before. He just assumed it would be easy: ask her if she wanted to go to dinner, pick a place and a day and be done with it. Simple.

Or it would be for anyone but Zuko who had a knack for saying the wrong thing. "Dinner?" He asked Katara as they were sitting down to, in fact, dinner at the Jasmine Dragon in Ba Sing Se.

"Yes Zuko, that's what we're eating," Sokka said as he sat down at the table. "Is being Fire Lord so hard you have to ask what everything is?"

"That's not what I meant," Zuko said through clenched teeth.

"Then what did you mean?" Toph asked.

"Feet off the table please," Iroh said as he placed a bowl of noodles on the table. "Nephew are you feeling alright?"

"Uncle I'm fine-"

"You were fine in our meeting with Kuei today," Aang supplied.

"That's not at all what I was asking-"

"Then what were you asking, Zuko?" Katara asked.

"If you wanted to go on a date with me!" He shouted. Everyone looked at him. Zuko swallowed. "I mean, I know we're leaving tomorrow but if you wanted to also come to the Fire Nation. Everyone can come," Zuko finished lamely.

"You've got a lot of nerve asking Katara out in front of Aang," Sokka said as he stroked his chin. "But maybe we can stop off on the way to Kyoshi. If Katara says yes let's go."

"Drop me off at my school," Toph said.

Everyone looked at Aang. He held his hands up. "Katara and I broke up and it's her choice if she wants to go." Now they turned to Katara.

She smiled. "I'd like that."

"Really?" She nodded and Zuko smiled. "Good. So I know a good place to go."

"We can discuss when we get to the Fire Nation," Katara said. "Toph Iroh said feet off the table and if you don't I'll drench you again."

Iroh began pouring tea for everyone. "Zuko that wasn't the best way to ask a lady for a date." Zuko didn't think his first attempt at asking someone out went that bad.

* * *

Zuko put off the actual date for about a week after they got arrived in the Fire Nation. But he might have been slightly nervous and hoping that maybe Katara would consider a dinner that was just the two of them at the palace was enough. Sadly it wasn't and he knew that when she asked about the date.

So he planned. He had Sokka try three different places and describe, in detail, the food and how it looked. "You know Katara isn't going to really care about how nice the place is, right?" Sokka asked as he lounged in Zuko's study.

"I know but I'm not good at this whole dating thing so I just want this to go well," Zuko said as he started pacing.

"You have it bad for my sister," Sokka commented. "I should be angry."

"Why?" Zuko asked.

"Well yeah. Big brothers protecting their little sisters and all that-" Zuko snorted, "maybe not all big brothers but I trust you. Not to mention Katara can beat you up if you hurt her."

"I know. So where should we go?"

"Ming's would be best and they have the largest menu," Sokka said. "Oh and she likes flowers you should probably get her flowers at some point."

"What kind of flowers?" Zuko asked.

"The flower kind?"

"You're no help."

* * *

Zuko's palms were sweaty. He hated it. He'd stood his ground against his father, sister, Aang, and even the girl who was currently walking next to him. However now this was a date and somehow that one fact made things worse. He tried to wipe his hands on his pants. Katara noticed, apparently, and took his hand in hers. "You ok?" She asked. Zuko looked at their hands and thought of apologizing for his hand but couldn't think of how to form the words. Instead he nodded. "Are you going to keep your hood up all night?"

"I was planning to but if it bothers you then I can take it off for dinner. I just didn't think you wanted to be on a date with the Fire Lord," he said, thankful that his hood was hiding his blush.

"I agreed to go on a date with you, being on a date with the Fire Lord is part of the package. Besides I'm used to people fawning all over my friends."

"Just friends?"

"From what I understand exes aren't exactly first date topics," Katara said.

"Oh, right. So, uh, how do you like it here?"

"It's warm but I could get used to it."

"It's fall."

"I know."

"Right, of course you do. So we're almost there and Sokka says it's pretty good but I haven't really been anywhere in Caldera because, well, you know so-"

Katara stopped walking and Zuko stopped too. For a second he thought he'd already ruined the date. "Relax Zuko," she said as she squeezed his hand. "Everything is going to be fine. We're almost there, right?"

"Yes." A minute of walking more and they arrived. Zuko kept his hood as they were lead to their table, in a corner like he requested and didn't lower it when they sat. Katara smiled and thanked the waiter as he handed them their menus. He tried to think of something to say but everything he thought of seemed wrong. He'd never had this problem when they were just friends.

"Do you know what you're going to order?" Katara asked, looking up from her menu.

"Uh, fish?"

Katara bit her lip. "How about I order?"

"You don't really know Fire Nation food-"

"You're not the only one who Sokka talked to about this place. He told me what I should get, even up to a third choice just in case certain dishes weren't available. He also told me to tell you that you should get me dessert."

"Anything else he said?"

"That you'd probably mess this up but I'm optimistic."

"Why?"

She propped her elbows on the table and leaned on her open hand. "Because you've messed up before and I forgave you. Whatever you do on this date is going to be nothing in comparison."

"Oh, well, at least I won't joggle for you."

Katara smirked. "I'd like to see that." The waiter arrived and before he could ask what they wanted Katara ordered. "Miso soup, the fish with daikon, pickled crab-mussels, and the grilled vegetables with tare."

"Of course," he said.

"All of that is what Sokka recommended?" Zuko asked.

"Actually only the pickled crab-mussels. The others are things I think you'd like."

Zuko blushed. "Thank you," he said softly. "I still get to pick dessert, right?"

"Yes and you're going to have to pick my favorite."

"So anything sweet?"

Katara huffed. "I don't have that big of a sweet tooth."

"You actually ate the jennamite Bumi offered the last time we saw him."

"You had your fair share! And I know you keep fire gummies in your desk."

"That you steal and then complain that they make you feel like you've swallowed sweet tasting fire."

"If you make some that are mango flavored I'll be yours forever."

"Huh?" Zuko asked.

It was Katara's turn to blush. "I mean, I just like mangos. What about you?"

"Uh?"

"Do you have a favorite fruit?"

Zuko thought. He actually hadn't thought about the kind of food he liked in years mostly because food hadn't been a priority unless it was scarce. "I'm not sure."

"Maybe we can try a bunch and find out?" Katara suggested.

"I'd like that." Zuko looked towards the kitchen and saw what looked like their food coming. As he neared the table Zuko watched him stumble. Without thinking Zuko jumped across the table to cover Katara. In the process he knocked them both to the ground and the food did manage to land on his back. He heard apologies from the waiter and muttered 'you can get off me now' from Katara. He sat back and his hood fell back.

"Fire Lord Zuko, I'm so sorry," the waiter said.

Zuko muttered a curse under his breath. "No need," Zuko said as he stood, "it was an accident." He offered his hand to Katara who gladly took it and stood. "Just tell me how much it was."

The waiter mumbled the total as Katara opened her waterskin and bent water to clean off Zuko's back. "It's no problem," Katara said, trying to reassure the waiter. "And I'll pay for this." She bent the water back and pulled her coin purse out.

"No I should," Zuko argued as he pulled coins from his pocket.

"It's all right-"

"Uncle said I should pay-"

"Really it's-"

"How do you have money anyway?"

"Dad gave me some money-"

"Fire Lord I'm sure this could be on the house-" the water offered.

"No!" They shouted in unison.

Katara took a deep breath. "We each pay half." Zuko nodded. They left the amount on the table. "Thank you, maybe we'll be back." Katara added as Zuko took her hand and lead her outside.

"I'm sorry," Zuko said once they were outside. "I understand if you just want to go home-"

"Zuko stop." He did and turned to look at her. She smiled. "That was actually kind of exciting and a little fun."

"No it wasn't-"

"You have this habit of trying to save me from things and its kind of cute."

"I guess?"

She looped her arm in his. "Come on, let's walk back." Her stomach grumbled. "And maybe find something to eat."

"I'm not sure what food there is-"

"Meat on a stick!" Katara shouted as she dragged Zuko to the stand.

"It's times like these that I'm reminded you're Sokka's sister," Zuko said.

"I'm hungry and here's food. Two, no four cow-pig skewers please," Katara ordered.

"Coming up," the woman working the cart said. She turned around to get the food as Zuko walked up.

"Four?" He asked.

Katara nodded. "Like I said, I'm hungry. You still owe me dessert," she said.

"Sounds like you're on a date-oh Fire Lord Zuko," the woman exclaimed.

"Yes and thank you," he said as he took the food. He handed two to Katara before looking at the two in his hand and handing her a third. "One more please."

"Of course."

"Why did you give me another one?"

"I'm supposed to make sure you have a good time," he replied. He reached for his coins to pay.

Katara beat him to it. "Please let me pay this time."

"Katara-"

"Oh no charge as long as I can say the Fire Lord ate here," the woman offered.

"Fine. Come on Katara," Zuko said as he turned away. Katara left a few coins before following Zuko. "You're always helping people." He took a bite. "But this is good."

"It is," Katara agreed. She quickly ate one and was halfway through the other when Zuko laughed. "What?"

"You're hungry." He took the empty stick from her hand and quickly incinerated it. "I'm-"

"If you try to apologize again I'll, I don't know, freeze you to the ground."

"You know I can melt ice."

"Well I'll think of something else. I'm having fun," she said honestly. "Really."

"You're sure?"

"Yes! Now eat your skewers before I decide I want four to myself."

Zuko quickly finished the one he'd been eating. "Is there a chance for a second date?"

Katara tapped her chin with her half eaten skewer. "I think I'd be open to that."

"Really?"

"Yeah." She kissed his cheek. "I kind of like you."

"Good," he said. Mentally Zuko hoped the second date would go better.

* * *

 **Reviews are awesome.**


End file.
